IT's ALL LIE !
by Han YuRi - MilkHunHan
Summary: "Jika aku berpisah dengan mereka, berarti mereka bukan jodohku. Tapi AKU dan DIA berpisah tanpa sempat bersama. Itu tandanya dia masih bisa menjadi TAKDIRKU." / "Jadi sebenarnya kau STRAIGHT atau GAY !" / BAD SUMMARY / Daehyun Baekhyun - DaeBaek - HyunHyun Couple / Songfict by BAP / For HYUNers - Not for DaeBaek or HYUN Family Haters / HAPPY READING !


**IT's ALL LIE (****전부****거짓말****)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR****:**한유리

**MAIN CAST****:**

Jung DaeHyun.

Byun BaekHyun

**SUPPORT CAST:**

Jung SeHyun (DaeHyun Sister)

And Other can you find in other chapter

**GENRE**: Romance, Drama, Humor, Family life, Friend Ship, Little Angst / Hurt

**LENGTH** : Chapter

**NOTE : **

**- **Song Fict :** It's All Lie by B.A.P**

**- **Typo bertebaran. OOC. Cerita gaje.

- Gak suka Pairingnya boleh langsung **CLOSE / QUIT / EXIT ! **

**Yang nekat baca berarti anda mendzolimi diri kalian sendiri** .. Awas .. dosa hlu memunafiki diri sendiri ^^

**.**

"_**Jika aku berpisah dengan mereka, berarti mereka bukan jodohku. Tapi aku dan dia berpisah tanpa sempat bersama. Itu tandanya dia masih bisa menjadi takdirku."**_

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[Baekhyunie Hyung] : "Mianhae Dae, aku LEAVE."**_

_/DEG !/_

_Daehyun terdiam._

_Matanya menatap nanar layar datar didepannya._

_Matanya memerah. Butiran liquid terjatuh tanpa dia minta. Tubuhnya bergetar. Hatinya tiba - tiba terasa sangat dingin._

_"ANDWE ! ANDWE ! ANDWEEEEEEEE !"_

_/Byuurrrr~ !/_

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk !"

Daehyun langsung terbangun sembari terbatuk dengan tubuh menggigil saat ada yang tiba - tiba menyiram wajahnya hingga air memasuki hidungnya.

"NONNA !"

"Wae ?!"

Daehyun menatap tajam kearah yeoja yang tengah memegang sebuah gayung kosong sembari menatapnya datar.

"Eobseo." Jawabnya melemah sembari tertunduk.

"Wae ?! Memimpikan dia lagi ?!" Tanya sang yeoja membuat Daehyun langsung mendongak dan memelototkan matanya kearah sang Noona. Jung Sehyun ^^

"Kau hanya seperti ini saat memimpikannya." Lanjut Sehyun sembari berjalan menuju jendela kamar Daehyun dan membukanya.

Membiarkan cahaya sang mentari membagi energinya kedalam kamar namja tampan itu.

"Sejak kapan aku tidur dibawah Noona ?!" Tanya Daehyun yang tiba - tiba tersadar jika dia saat ini tak ada diatas ranjangnya, melainkan di lantai kamarnya.

"Sejak aku menendangmu untuk membangunkanmu ! Kau itu kenapa , akhir - akhir ini sulit sekali dibangunkan. Bahkan aku tendang hingga terjatuh kau tetap tak sadar." Ucap Sehyun.

"Habis empuk sih. Hehehe." Ucap Daehyun nyengir sembari mengelus - elus karpet bulu dibawah ranjangnya dengan ekspresi tampang tak berdosanya. Membuat Sehyun hanya bisa memutar malas bola matanya.

"Ck ! Ya sudah cepat mandi. Aku menumpangmu hari ini." Ucap sang yeoja sembari mulai merapikan ranjang Daehyun.

"Wae ?! Berangkat sendiri bisa kali. Tumben manja minta dianter - anter. Manj- _/Buuk/_ aduh !" Saut Daehyun tiba - tiba mengaduh saat Sehyun melemparinya dengan bantal.

"Kau lupa jika mobilku sedang berada dibengkel. Sudah sana mandi." Ucap Sehyun sembari merebahkan tubuhnya keranjang Daehyun yang sudah rapi itu.

_/Buuukk !/_

"YAK !"

"Aku hanya mengembalikannya bantal pada tempatnya." Ucap Daehyun santai sembari berjalan menuju kamar mandi seusai melempar bantal ke ranjangnya dan tepat mengenai wajah Sehyun.

_/Ceklek!/_

"Hah anak it-"

_Drrt Drrt Drrt~_

Sehyun yang hampir menyumpah serapahi adiknya itu langsung terdiam saat merasakan getaran diatas ranjang Daehyun.

Dengan segera dia langsung meraih benda persegi berwarna hitam yang bergetar itu.

"Yeoboseyo~ ! Jung Sehyun disini~"

**"- - - - - "**

"Ah, Nahyun-ah.

**"- - - - - "**

"Eoh, dia sudah bangun. Daehyun sedang mandi sekarang. Wae ?!"

**"- - - - - "**

"Aaaa~ arra. YAK JUNG DAEHYUN ! NAHYUN BILANG KAU JANGAN LUPA SARAPAN !" Teriak Sehyun kearah kamar mandi.

"EOH! PASTI CHAGI, KAU TENANG SAJA !" Saut suara dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah dengar Nahyun-ah ?! Dia akan sarapan. Kau tenang saja. Anak itu tidak akan bisa bergerak sebelum kemasukan makanan."

**"- - - - - "**

"Hahaha. Nde~ .. Bye~"

_/Pip !/_

"Cih. Kakak ipar ?! Aku bahkan tidak yakin jika kau adalah pelabuhan terakhir si playboy tengik itu." Decih Sehyun kearah ponsel Daehyun yang baru saja dihubungi oleh Nahyun itu.

Kim Nahyun adalah kekasih Daehyun saat ini. Dia adik tingkat Daehyun di TS High School. Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan dua – tiga minggu ini.

Tapi sebagai kakak, Sehyun sendiri memang masih ragu dengan kelanggengan hubungan mereka. Mengingat dia sangat mengenal baik karakter sang adik.

Bukan. Daehyun sebenarnya bukan tipe namja playboy. Saat dia memiliki pasangan, dia hanya akan berpacaran dengan satu orang tersebut. Dia bukan tipe namja yang suka mendua.

Dia paling tak suka mempermainkan yeoja, mengingat kakaknya sendiri adalah seorang yeoja.

Tapi kebiasaan buruknya adalah .. dia tak butuh waktu lama untuk menjomblo. Mungkin hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja atau maksimal beberapa hari dia pasti sudah bisa dipastikan sudah mendapat pengganti mantan yang sebelumnya.

Hingga sampai saat ini Sehyun bahkan tak bisa menghitung berapa jumlah mantan Daehyun sebenarnya.

Sehyun sendiri juga heran, kenapa begitu banyak yeoja yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasih adiknya itu.

Daehyun memang tampan. Daehyun memang tipe namja baik hati , sabar dan pengertian. Daehyun juga namja yang pintar, ramah dan sopan. Dia bisa bergaul dengan siapa saja tanpa memandang usia maupun strata. Belum lagi keluarga mereka datang dari keluarga yang cukup berada.

Jadi sebenarnya dimana letak kekurangan Daehyun yang selalu dicari – cari oleh Sehyun ?

Dan lagi Daehyun memang bukan tipe namja yang suka mengambil pusing urusan asmaranya. Dia juga bukan tipe namja yang mudah patah hati. Dia selalu terkesan enjoy menjalani hubungannya dengan siapapun. Serius tapi santai.

_"Jika kami berpisah, berarti dia bukan jodohku. Jadi untuk apa aku kembali pada seseorang yang bukan menjadi takdirku. Hal bodoh jika aku jatuh kelubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya."_

Itulah jawaban tegas Daehyun saat Sehyun bertanya kenapa dia tak mau diajak balikan oleh mantan - mantannya terdahulu.

Padahal tak sedikit dari mereka yang berlaku konyol dan tak masuk akal (menurut Sehyun) untuk kembali menarik perhatian Daehyun.

"Kenapa belum pergi ?!"

"Eh ?!"

Sehyun keluar dari lamunannya saat mendengar sebuah suara dari arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Daehyun keluar hanya dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggang kebawah.

"_Keren juga tubuhnya."_ Batin Sehyun mengagumi tubuh Daehyun yang dirasa cukup berbentuk dan berubah banyak dari tubuhnya semasa kecil -_-

"Sudah selesai ?! Cepat sekali ?!" Tanya Sehyun pada Daehyun yang berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"Aku mandi bukan berendam." Saut Daehyun sembari membelakangi Sehyun dan membuat yeoja itu mencibir.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan Bomi dan Minah ?!" Tanya Sehyun saat kembali mengotak atik ponsel Daehyun dan menemukan salah dua (?) dari nama mantan Daehyun dalam kotak masuk yang belum dibaca.

"Eoh. Mereka menghubungiku. Menurutku tak masalah menjalin persahabatan dengan masa laluku." Jawab Daehyun tetap membelakangi Sehyun sembari memakai singlet.

"Tapi sepertinya mereke menginginkan lebih dari persahabatan." Saut Sehyun membuat Daehyun langsung menoleh.

"Noona. Berapa kali aku bilang. Jika mereka berpisah denganku, berarti mereka bukan takdirku. Aku dan Bomi berpacaran cukup lama. Dengan Minah, kami baru berpisah bulan lalu jadi sesuatu yang wajar mereka masih ingin berhubungan denganku. Kau tau aku bukan tipe orang yang sombong dan menolak komunikasi dari mereka." Jawab Daehyun tegas membuat Sehyun mencibir.

"Sampai kapan kau tiduran disitu ?! Apa kau mau memakaikan celana untukku ?!" Lanjut Daehyun sembari mengangkat celana panjangnya dan mengarahkannya ke Sehyun.

Saat ini dia sudah memakai kemeja sekolahnya. Sepertinya dia hanya tinggal memakai celana saja.

"HASSSST ! Ku tunggu dimobil !" Ucap Sehyun sembari berjalan keluar kamar Daehyun.

"Jangan lupa bekalku !"

"Eoh !"

_/Ceklek !/_

"Hah !"

Usai memakai lengkap seragam sekolahnya. Daehyun lalu duduk ditepi ranjang sembari meraih ponselnya. Dia membuka – buka sejenak inboxnya dan membacanya sekilas satu persatu.

"Hasst, jangan membuatku terlihat jahat. Kalian berkomentar seolah – olah aku memberi harapan pada kalian. Padahal kalian tahu sendiri orang seperti apa aku. Aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan aku paling tidak bisa memiliki kekasih lebih dari satu. Apa aku harus berlaku lebih keras pada kalian ?! Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya. Bagaimanapun aku menyayangi kalian karena kalian sempat mengisi hati dan hari – hariku. Lagipula aku paling tak bisa berlaku keras maupun kasar kepada yeoja kecuali kepada kakakku." Ucap Daehyun kearah ponselnya. Sebelum akhirnya beranjak dan meraih ransel sekolahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_/Ceklek !/_

_/Duukk !/_

_/Bruukk !/_

"YAK !"

Sehyun langsung berteriak lantang karena saat dia membuka pintu mobil tiba – tiba Daehyun mendorong tubuhnya dengan kaki hingga terjungkal keluar.

"Waktuku mepet ! Turun saja pakai lama !" Komentar Daehyun membuat Sehyun yang baru saja berdiri itu langsung memandangnya dengan wajah garang.

"Nanti siang saja mengomelinya. Aku sudah terlambat. Semoga harimu menyenangkan Noonaku tercinta. Bye~ !"

_/Ceklek !/_

"YAK ! JUNG DAEHYUN !"

Sehyun kembali berteriak saat Daehyun tiba – tiba langsung menutup pintu mobilnya dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Hasst jinja ! Anak itu kenapa terkadang manis terkadang seperti anak setan." Maki Sehyun sambil menatap kepergian mobil Daehyun sembari berjalan mundur.

_/Duukk !/_

_/Bruukk !/_

"Aww~ !"

Langkah mundur Sehyun terhenti saat dia dirasa menyenggol sesuatu ah salah seseorang dan membuat orang itu terjatuh hingga terdengar suara aduhan.

"Apa langkahku terlalu lebar ?! Apa tubuhku terlalu besar ?! Kenapa tersenggol saja orang dibelakangku ini langsung terjatuh ?!" Komentar Sehyun berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya berbalik.

"OMO ! Gwenchana ?!" Tanya Sehyun sembari membantu berdiri orang yang dibuatnya terjatuh itu.

"_Tangannya halus dan lembut sekali ?! Dia namja atau yeoja ?!"_ Komentar Sehyun dalam hati saat membantu berdiri orang tersebut berdiri.

"Gwenchana ?! Mianhamida." Ucap Sehyun kembali saat orang itu sudah berdiri dihadapan.

"Gwenchana. Aku yang kurang berhati – hati." Ucap orang tersebut sembari tersenyum dengan manis

"_Ya Tuhan, dia cantik sekali ?! Dia itu sebenarnya yeoja atau nam-"_

"Aku namja." Ucapnya kembali sembari tersenyum. Seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sehyun.

"He he he. Mian, kau cantik ah anya kau manis sekali sih. Hehehe." Ucap Sehyun mengoreksi ucapannya, takut menyinggung.

Bagaimana pun orang didepannya itu adalah seorang namja.

"Hehehe. Aku sudah sering mendengarnya. Kecantikan Eommaku memang mendominasi wajahku." Ucapnya kembali sembari tersenyum. Membuat hati Sehyun serasa luluh lantah melihatnya. (oke ini berlebihan -_-)

"Tapi kau juga tak kalah cantik Agasshi." Puji namja cantik itu membuat Sehyun tersadar dari keterpukauannya.

"Hehehe. Gomawo. Jangan panggil aku Agassi. Namaku SeHyun. Jung Sehyun. Dan aku tak suka dipanggil dengan embel – embel 'ssi'. Itu terlalu formal. Yasudah. Ayo masuk kedalam. Kau ada kelas jam berapa ?!" Ucap Sehyun sembari menarik lengan namja tersebut.

"Molla. Aku sebenarnya baru disini." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Sehun langsung kembali menoleh kearahnya.

"Baru ?! Jurusan apa ?! Aku seni teater. Apa kita satu jurusan ?!" Tanya Sehyun.

"Ani. Aku jurusan seni musik." Jawabnya.

"Aaaaaa~ . . . masih satu gedung. Masih jurusan seni. Ayo ikut bersamaku kalau begitu." Ucap Sehyun sembari kembali menarik lengan namja tersebut dan diangguki olehnya.

"Ah ngomong – ngomong. Aku belum tau namamu. Namamu siapa ?!" Tanya Sehyun yang sadar jika dia belum mengetahui nama namja cantik yang asal dia gandeng itu.

"Baekhyun . . . . . Byun Baekhyun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ooo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Kediaman keluarga JUNG]**

"Hoooaaammmpt~ !"

"DAEHYUN-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH~ !"

_/Bruk !/_

"Aduh !"

Daehyun yang tadinya mengeliat diatas sofa langsung mengaduh karena terjatuh akibat teriakan khas dari Noonanya yang dirasa baru pulang kuliah itu.

"Kau kenapa duduk dibawah ?! Jangan bilang terjungkal lagi ?!" Ucap Sehyun seakan tau dan sudah hafal penyebab Daehyun duduk dilantai saat ini.

"Kalau masuk rumah gak usah nyalain sirine bisa kali." Ucap Daehyun kesal sembari kembali duduk ke sofa.

"Sirine ?! Bukannya itu nama salah satu mantanmu ?!" Goda Sehyun sembari mendekat kearah Daehyun.

"SERINE ! LEE SERINE ! Kau pikir dia ambulance pakai sirine." Ucap Daehyun tak santai.

Daehyun memang paling tidak suka saat Noonanya itu mulai menyindir – nyindir tentang mantannya.

Menurut Daehyun, semua yeoja itu baik. Hanya terkadang pemikiran mereka yang kurang dewasa dan keadaan saja yang membuat beberapa yeoja terlihat jahat maupun menyebalkan.

Termasuk Lee Serine. Yeoja blasteran yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu sempat ada masalah dengan Noonanya saat perpisahan mereka.

"Eoh eoh eoh. Arraseo. Hah ! Capeknya." Ucap Sehyun sembari berbaring disofa berbantalkan paha Daehyun.

"Tumben pulang telat ?!" Tanya Daehyun sembari menatap lurus layar TV yang ada didepannya.

"Aku mengantar teman baruku berkeliling." Saut Sehyun sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Teman baru ?!"

"Eoh. Dia baru pindah. Kau tau Dae. Dia cantik Dae. Sangat cantik." Ucap Sehyun sembari tersenyum.

"Cantik mana dengan Nahyun ?!" Tanya Daehyun.

"Hahaha. Jauh ! Dia tak hanya cantik. Dia juga manis dan menggemaskan. Terkesan polos. Pokoknya Innocent sekali. Padahal dia seumuran denganku. Pokoknya kalau kau melihatnya beraegyo kau pasti langsung sekarat ditempat." Ucap Sehyun mendramalisir.

"Jeongmal ?!" Tanya kembali Daehyun sambil menunduk menatap lurus kearah wajah Sehyun yang masih terpejam itu.

"Hmm~" Jawab Sehyun mendehem.

"Kau tak berniat menjodohnya padaku kan ?!" Tanya Daehyun membuat Sehyun langsung membuka matanya.

"Apa kau gila ?! Tentu saja tidak. Kau kan namja. Tapi aku akan mengenalkan kalian berdua. Aku rasa kalian bisa berteman." Saut Sehyun sembari kembali tersenyum.

"Lalu apa hubungannya jika aku namja ?!" Tanya Daehyun tak paham.

"Hah ! Tentu saja ada, karena dia itu namja." Jawab Sehyun.

"Namja ?! Mana ada namja cantik ?!" Ucap Daehyun tak habis pikir sembari menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya..

"Aku serius Dae ! Dia sangat cantik. Jika kau bertemu dengannya, aku yakin kau pasti akan terpesona dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Baekkie." Ucap Sehyun.

"Hahaha. Mana ad- eh tadi siapa tadi namanya Baekkie ?! Kenapa imut sekali namanya Noona ?!" Tanya Daehyun terlihat mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan sang kakak.

"Bukan hanya namanya yang imut. Orangnya sangat amat teramat imut. Kyaaaa~ Baekkie (o) dia seperti Barbie. Imut, mungil dan menggemaskan sekali ! Senyumnya sangat manis seakan menggetarkan dunia. Ya Tuhan bagaimana ada namja semanis dia. Kalau saja dia anak kecil aku pasti langsung menculiknya." Ucap Sehyun kegirangan sendiri membuat Daehyun terkekeh sembari membelai surai panjang yeoja itu sebelum akhirnya terdiam dan merenung.

Daehyun tiba – tiba teringat sebuah nama yang pernah tertoreh dalam didalam hatinya.

"_Baekkie ?! Baek .. Baek .. Baek ?! Sedikit mirip dengan nama-"_

"Yeoboseyo ?! Byun Baekhyun ?!"

_/DEG !/_

_/Brukk !/_

"AW~ !"

Sehyun yang baru saja mengangkat telpon itu langsung berteriak kesakitan. Karena Daehyun tiba – tiba berdiri dan menyebabkan dia yang tiduran dipahanya langsung terjungkal kebawah.

"YAK JUNG DAEHYUN ! MICHINGEONI !" Teriak Sehyun pada Daehyun yang terlihat berdiri lurus mematung dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"YAK YAK YAK ! JUNG DAEHYUN ! KAU KENAPA ! HEH DAEHYUN ! KAU MAU KEMANA ?! YAAAAAKKK JUNG DAAAEEEEHHYYUUUUUNNN !"

Sehyun kembali berteriak – teriak kencang karena Daehyun tiba – tiba saja berlari kencang menaikki tangga. Meninggalkannya dia yang masih masih tergeletak (?) dilantai.

"Anak itu sebenarnya kenapa ?!" Tanya Sehyun entah kepada siapa.

"_**Nunna gwenchana ?!"**_ Terdengar suara dari arah sebrang membuat Sehyun tersadar.

Walau seusia dengannya. Baekhyun memang mulai memanggilnya 'Nunna' tadi. Menurutnya itu terlihat menggemaskan. Mengingat Baekhyun yang memang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Awalnya Sehyun meminta Baekhyun memanggilnya 'Eonni'. Karena itu dirasa lebih sesuai dengan wajah Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun menolaknya sembari beraegyo membuat Sehyun terkapar (?) ditempat dan akhirnya menyetujui saat Baekhyun memilih memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nunna'.

"A-ah. Nde Baekkie. Gwenchani." Jawab Sehyun sembari menempelkan kembali ponselnya ketelinga.

"_**Nugu ?! Kenapa kau meneriakinya ?!"**_

"Ah. Nae dongsaeng. Dia membuatku terjungkal kelantai." Ucap Sehyun sembari berdiri dan duduk diatas sofa.

"_**Oh begitu. Hmm, Nunna-ya~. Apakah adikmu seorang namja ?!"**_

"Eoh Baek. Dia namja." Jawab Sehyun_**.**_

"_**Hmm, Mianhae. Tapi bolehkah aku tahu siapa nama adikmu ?! B-bukan apa – apa. Entah kenapa namanya terasa tidak asing untukku."**_

Sehyun menyerngitkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Namun seolah bukan sesuatu hal yang harus diambil pusing. Sehyun pun menjawabnya.

"Daehyun . . . Jung Daehyun !"

"_**. . . . ."**_

"Baek ?!"

"_**. . . . ."**_

"Baekkie ?!"

"_**. . . . ."**_

"Baek gwenchana ?!"

"_**. . . . ."**_

"Kenapa kau diam saja ?! Yeoboseyo ?! Baek !"

"_**. . . . ."**_

"Hello Baekkie ?! Baekkie kau tidak ap-"

"_**Nunna-ya~. Boleh aku minta bantuanmu ?! Bi-bisakah kau mempertemukan aku dengan adikmu ?!"**_

"Nde ?! eh MWO ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Jung DaeHyun Room]**

_/BRAKK !/_

"Hah hah hah !"

Daehyun memasuki kamarnya dengan nafas memburu yang tak teratur.

Dia menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersandar di sana.

Kakinya tiba – tiba terasa lumpuh. Tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Dia benar – benar seperti kehilangan seluruh tenaganya sekarang.

.

_**/FLASH/**_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Hay \(^o^)/ Penghuni (?) baru ya ?! Salam kenal. Aku Daehyun. Jung Daehyun. Namja. 93line ^^"_

[백현] : _**"Bangapta Dae.^^ Namaku Baekhyun. Aku juga namja. Aku sudah lama bergabung. Hanya jarang aktif. Oh ya, aku satu line diatasmu. Brarti kau harus memanggilku Hyung."**_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Ah~ begitu ya .. arraseo Baekhyunie Hyung~ ^^"_

[백현] : _**"Waaaa~ kenapa panggilan itu begitu manis ?! /blushing/"**_

_**/FLASH/**_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Kalau boleh tau siapa nama lengkapmu hyung ?!"_

[백현] : _**"Byun Baekhyun , margaku BYUN."**_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Waw nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya. Hehehe."_

[백현] : _**"Jangan menyebutku cantik Daehyunie /pout/ Aku ini namja. Lagipula dari mana kau tau aku cantik."**_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Aiggo~ Baekhyunie Hyung pouting. Pasti imut sekali jika aku melihat secara langsung^^"_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Dari ava'mu. Sungguh kau cantik sekali Hyung. Aku belum pernah bertemu orang secantik dirimu."_

[백현] : _**"Daehyunie ! Berhenti mengataiku cantik /Tutup muka **_(/o\\)_**/! Nanti Hyung ngambek hlu ?! / Pouting again/**_

"Hadeh, bisa mati aku di poutin terus macam ini ! Waaaa~ Eomma !" *Daehyun gigit bantal.

_**/FLASH/**_

[Baekhyunie Hyung] : _**"Daehyunie~ !"**_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Nde Hyung~ waeyo ?! Merindukanku eoh ?! /wink/"_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Ah GR kau ! /Blushing/"**_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Hahahaha."_

_**/FLASH/**_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Daehyunie aku mau bercerita sesuatu hal"**_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_**"**__Apa hyung ?!"_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Tapi setelah aku jujur kau jangan menjauhiku ya ?! :(" **_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Hal bodoh jika aku menjauhi orang secantik dan semanis dirimu hyung "_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Berhenti menggombaliku Dae. Hmm jadi begini, aku sebenarnya ..."**_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Kau sebenarnya kenapa Hyung ?!"_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Tapi janji. Setelah tahu yang sebenarnya kau jangan menjauhiku maupun jijik padaku. Yakso ! /ajuin jari kelingking/"**_

"Orang ini kenapa ?!" Pikir Daehyun heran.

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"YAKSO Baekhyunie Hyung ! /accept your pinkie/"_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Hmm, aku sebenarnya penyuka sesama. Aku ini . . . . . gay."**_

"WHAT THE .. ?!"

Daehyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari layar komputernya dan menatap cengoh ke arah layar sebelum akhirnya mengetikkan jari - jarinya keatas keyboard.

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Tak masalah. Kau cantik. Sudah sepantasnya orang cantik menyukai namja tampan."_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Jadi kau tak jijik padaku ?! Kau tak akan menjauhiku kan ?!"**_

_**[**__**정 대현**__**]**__**: **__"Tak akan pernah aku melakukan hal bodoh itu.^^"_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Daehyunie gomawo ! ^^ Chu~ **(ɔ^3(•^.^•)**!"**_

_/Blush/_ Daehyun membuang pandangannya dari arah layar. Wajahnya tengah memerah sekarang.

"Waaaa~ aku dicium ! Eomma~ boleh aku pingsan sekarang ?!" (*.*)

_**/FLASH/**_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Dae, ada namja tampan yang mendekatiku. Sepertinya dia juga gay. Dan dia kelihatannya tertarik padaku."**_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Oh ya ?! Kau sendiri tertarik tidak hyung padanya ?!"_

"Please jawab tidak !" Doa Daehyun dalam hati.

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Molla. Aku tidak tau. "**_

"HASST SIAL !"

_**/FLASH/**_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Dae~ dia menyatakan cinta padaku. Menurutku aku harus bagaimana ?!"**_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Terserah Hyung saja. Kau lebih mengenalnya. Kalau berdasarkan ceritamu sih sepertinya dia namja yang baik."_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Begitukah ?!"**_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Iya, yasudah. Kalau kau suka terima saja._

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Baiklah. Aku menuruti ucapanmu. Demi kau aku menerimanya."**_

"Aku ini mengetik apa sih ?! Jung Daehyun Pabbo ! Kenapa kau menyuruhnya menerima ! Bodoh Bodoh Bodoh !"

_**/FLASH/  
><strong>_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Dae, aku sedang bingung. Tidak bisakah kita sekali – kali bertemu ?!/puppy eyes/"**_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Maaf hyung. Aku belum ada waktu."_

"Aku belum siap bertemu denganmu Hyung~ aku takut pingsan dihadapanmu (ToT)"

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Ah, yah mungkin bisa lain waktu. Gwenchani ^^"**_

_**/FLASH/**_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Baekhyunie Hyung~ kapan kita bisa bertemu ?! Aku ingin sekali melihat wajah cantikmu. Hehehe."_

"Hahaha. Akhirnya aku siap bertemu dengannya. Semoga dia bisa !"

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Ah kebetulan. Aku juga ingin bercerita banyak padamu. Aku bahagia sekali hari ini."**_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Bahagia karna akan bertemu denganku ya ?! Hehehe"_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Iya Dae ! Tapi selain itu aku senang akhirnya aku dan dia resmi berpacaran hari ini !"**_

_/KRETEKK!/ _

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Terimakasih atas saran - saranmu dalam meyakinkan hatiku ya Dae ! ^^ jadi kita bertemu jam berapa ?!"**_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Mianhae Hyung. Aku lupa ada ekstra tambahan. Sampai Jumpa besuk."_

"Aduh. Kenapa dadaku rasanya sakit sekali." Ucap Daehyun sembari memegangi dadanya.

_**/FLASH/**_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Dia mengacuhkanku Dae. aku sedih. (ToT)"**_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Dia memang bukan namja yang baik untukmu Hyung."_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Huh ! Padahal dulu kau yang bilang dia namja yang baik untukku. Kau menyebalkan Dae!"**_

"Kok jadi aku yang disalahkan." -_-

_**/FLASH/**_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Daehyunie~ aku memutuskannya."**_

"BAGUS !" *Daehyun sujud syukur.

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Hmm .. iyakah ?! Memang kenapa Hyung ?!"_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**" Aku benar - benar sudah tak tahan. Sepertinya sejak awal aku tak menyukainya. Aku mencintai orang lain."**_

"Oke jadi siapa lagi orang beruntung itu ?!" Pikir Daehyun.

_**/FLASH/**_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Daehyunieeee~ miss you ! Kau kemana saja seharian tak menghubungiku !"**_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Aku masih tetap setia berada dihatimu Baekhyunie Hyung. Hehe."_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"PABBO !"**_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Hahahaha."_

_**/FLASH/**_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Daehyunie sekarang sibuk ya ?! Kenapa jarang sekali ON ?! /crying/"**_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Eh kenapa menangis ?! Uljima /hapus airmata/. Ani Baekhyunie Hyung. Aku sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu."_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Huh ?! Mempersiapkan apa Daehyunie ?!**_

"Mempersiapkan hatiku. Hehehe." Cengir Daehyun sembari menatap lurus kearah layar dimana ada wajah cantik yang tengah dia zoom.

_**/FLASH/**_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Daehyunie~ aku harus bagaimana ?! Haruskah aku pergi mengejar mimpiku itu ?!"**_

**[****정 대현****]****: **_"Tentu saja Baekhyunie Hyung. Ingat pepatah 'Kejarlah cita – citamu setinggi langit'. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu."_

[Baekhyunie Hyung]: _**"Begitu ya ?! Tapi aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Daehyunie. /Hug Daehyunie/."**_

"WAAAAAAA~ EOMMA ! AKU DIPELUK !" *Daehyun peluk guling -_-

_**/FLASH/**_

"Hah ! Oke ! Aku siap !" Ucap Daehyun sembari memasang headseat di telinganya sebelum akhirnya mengetik – ngetikkan jarinya diatas keyboardnya.

Setelah itu dia terdiam beberapa saat. Terlihat menunggu sesuatu.

"Ah tersambung."

"_**Yeoboseyo~ . . ."**_

_/DEG !/_

Daehyun terdiam terbuai saat mendengar suara yang mengalun lembut bak nyanyian surgawi dari seberang sana.

"_**Yeoboseyo ?! Daehyunie ?!"**_

"Eh ?!"

Daehyun tersadar dari buaiannya (?) saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Nde. Baekhyunie Hyung ?!" Ucap Daehyun sembari tersenyum.

"_**A-ada apa ?! T-tumben kau melakukan sambungan call."**_

Daehyun kembali tersenyum. Entah kenapa dia merasa Baekhyun juga tengah grogi. Sama seperti dirinya.

Bagaimanapun ini percakapan pertama mereka sejak berkenalan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Sedang apa Hyung ?!" Tanya Daehyun berbasa – basi.

"_**Sedang mengangkat telponmu."**_

_/Ngek !/_

"_Jung Daehyun pabbo. Bagaimana bisa kau menanyakan pertanyaan sebodoh itu."_ Batin Daehyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"A-ah. Benar juga." Ucap Daehyun sembari menggaruk – garuk tengkuknya.

"_**Waeyo Dae ?! Kalau kau sampai menelpon pasti ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kau katakan ?!"**_

Daehyun meremas – remas kaos hitamnya. Baekhyun tau jika dia menelpon bukan hanya untuk sekedar berbasa – basi.

"Nde. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu Hyung." Ucap Daehyun sembari beralih memegangi dadanya.

"_**A-apa Dae ?!"**_

Cukup lama Daehyun terdiam tanpa menjawab ucapan Baekhyun.

Dia menahan dan menghembuskan nafas pelan berulang kali sebelum akhirnya-

"_**Dae-"**_

-berkata. . .

"**Aku mencintaimu Hyung."**

"_**. . . . ."**_

"**Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?!"**

Daehyun memejamkan matanya seusai mengatakan dua kalimat keramat tersebut. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang tengah gemetaran. Menanti jawaban dari Baekhyun.

Namun seakan membalas perbuatan Daehyun yang mendiamkannya sebelumnya. Baekhyun cukup lama terdiam. Dia seakan tidak peduli jika Daehyun disini sudah mulai menggigiti jari tangannya.

Karena merasa terlalu lama saling terdiam satu sama lain. Daehyun pun memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Hyu-"

"_**KENAPA BARU SEKARANG DAE !"**_

Daehyun sedikit menarik headsetnya karena tiba – tiba dia mendengar Baekhyun berteriak.

"_Kenapa harus berteriak ?!"_ Pikirnya.

"_**Kenapa baru sekarang kau bilang Dae. Hiks~ !"**_

_/DEG !/_

Daehyun langsung melebarkan matanya dan kembali memasang headsetnya saat mendengar suara isakan dari sebrang sana.

"H-hyung ?! K-kenapa kau menangi-"

**"**_**Hiks~ .. KENAPA ! Kenapa Baru Sekarang Kau Berkata Kau Mencintaiku ! Kenapa Kau Baru Berkata Setelah Aku Bertekat Bulat Untuk Mengejar Mimpi – Mimpiku ! Kenapa Dae ! Kenapa Kau Lakukan Ini Padaku ! Kenapa Kau Selalu Memberiku Harapan Tanpa Kepastian ! Tidak Ingatkah Kau Jika Aku Selalu Melakukan Apa Yang Kau Sarankan ! Bahkan Saat Kau Mengijinkan Aku Berpacaran Dengan Namja Lain. Tak Sadarkah Jika Aku Sakit Mengetahui Kenyataan Orang Yang Aku Cintai Membiarkanku Bersama Dengan Namja Lain ?!Kenapa Kau Melakukan Ini Padaku Dae ! Aku Pikir Kau STRAIGHT ! Aku Pikir Kau Normal ! Kenapa Dae ! Kenapa ?! Jika Tau Kau Juga Sepertiku. Aku Akan Menyatakan Perasaanku Lebih Dulu ! Kau Jahat Dae ! Kau Jahat ! Kau Pengecut ! Kau Namja Paling Pengecut Yang Pernah Aku Kenal Didunia Ini Dae ! NAPPEUN NAMJA ! AKU MEMBENCIMU JUNG DAEHYUN ! Hiks~**"_

_/DEG !/_

_/Tut Tut Tut !/ _ suara sambungan telpon terputus.

Daehyun terduduk lemas di tempat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang berisi curahan hatinya yang diiringi oleh tangisan itu.

"_Apa aku terlambat_ ?!" Batin Daehyun dalam hati.

_/Tring~/_

Suara tanda chat masuk membuat Daehyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengarahkan matanya kearah layar.

**[Baekhyunie Hyung]**

Tanpa berfikir panjang dia langsung membuka kolom chat aplikasi tersebut.

[Baekhyunie Hyung] : **_"Sesuai dengan SARANmu. Aku pergi. Aku pergi untuk mengejar cita – citaku. Aku rasa aku sudah tidak memerlukan akun ini lagi disana. Jadi aku memilih untuk menonaktifkannya. Terimakasih sempat mengisi hari – hariku. Jaga dirimu. Pemilik hatiku."_**

_/DEG !/_

Mata Daehyun bergerak tidak tentu arah saat membaca chat dari Baekhyun.

"Tunggu. Apa maksudnya ini ?!" Ucap Daehyun.

Baru saja dia akan mengetikkan balasan untuk chat Baekhyun. Tiba – tiba kembali ada chat baru masuk.

_[Baekhyunie Hyung]__** : "Mianhae Dae, aku leave."**_

_/DEG !/_

Apalagi ini ?!

Daehyun yang mulai terlihat kalap mulai mencoba mengirim balasan kepada Baekhyun. Namun . . . .

**[Sorry, this account isn't available. The link you followed may be broken, or the account may have been removed.]**

_/DEG !/_

Daehyun terdiam.

Matanya menatap nanar layar datar didepannya.

Matanya memerah. Butiran liquid terjatuh tanpa dia minta. Tubuhnya bergetar. Hatinya tiba - tiba terasa sangat dingin.

"ANDWE ! ANDWE ! ANDWEEEEEEEE !"

Daehyun berteriak – teriak sembari menggeleng. Seakan menolak kenyataan yang ada.

"ANDWEEEE ! HAJIMA ! HAJIMA ! ANDWE ! KAU BAHKAN BELUM MENJAWAB PERNYATAANKU !"

Teriak Daehyun sembari berdiri menendangi barang – barang yang ada dikamarnya.

_/Pyar/_

_/Prang/_

_/Pyaaar/_

Daehyun terus mengobrak – abrik kamarnya hingga akhirnya dia kelelahan sendiri dan terduduk lemas di lantai kamarnya yang sudah berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

Dia terus – terusan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya sembari terus meracau . . .

"Mianhae Hyung ! Maafkan Aku ! Aku Memang Pengecut ! Tapi Aku Begini Karena Aku Terlalu Mencintaimu Hyung ! Aku takut Kau Menolakku. Aku Mohon Jangan Pergi Hyung ! Kenapa Kau Lakukan Ini Hyung ! Kenapa ! Aku Awalnya Memang Straight Hyung. Tapi Aku Sekarang Mencintaimu. Aku Sangat Mencintaimu Hyung. Jangan Pergi. Aku Mohon Jangan Pergi. HAJIMMAAAAAAAAAAA~ . . . !"

_/Brak !/_

"Dae ?!"

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka lebar membuat Daehyun mendongak dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat mengenaskan.

"Astaga Dae ?! Kau kenapa ?!"

"Hiks~Tolong aku Noona. Tolong aku. Dia meninggalkanku Noona. Aku tak bisa kehilangannya. Hiks~ tolong aku Noona."

Racau Daehyun membuat sang kakak langsung merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Dae ?! Uljima. Wae ?! Kau kenapa ?! Hey Dae~ bilang pada Noona. Kau kenapa ?!" Ucap Sehyun mulai kebingungan sendiri karena Daehyun terus – terusan terisak dengan tubuh bergetar dipelukannya seperti orang kerasukan.

"AKU MENCINTAINYA NOONA ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sasireun naega motdwaesseo~ Naega jeongmal nappeun nomiya ~ ..**_

[Jujur, aku bukan orang yang baik. Aku benar-benar brengsek]

_**Namja dabji mothaesseo na .. Ijewaseo ireoneun naya babe ..**_

[Aku tak bisa menjadi pria sejati. Aku seperti ini sekarang, sayang]

.

_**Meongcheongi gata, jeongmal geobjaengi gata ..**_

[Aku seperti orang bodoh, seperti pengecut]

_**Sarang handan mal hanmadi mothaesseo ..**_

[Aku tak bisa mengatakan aku mencintaimu]

_**Ni sarangeul ijen al geot gateunde, Naege doraoneun mal ..**_

[Aku tahu rasanya suka, aku tahu tentang cintamu. Kukatakan "kembalilah padaku"]

.

_**Jeonbu geojitmal~ Ijeul su itdan mal~ ..**_

[Semuanya bohong, bahwa "aku bisa lupakanmu"]

_**Naega neol jeil jal ara jal ara , Nuguboda deo jal ara , Urin saranghaetjanha ..**_

[Aku tahu kau yang terbaik, aku tahu kau baik. Aku tahu kau lebih baik dari orang lain. Kita saling mencintai]

.

_**Jasin eobtjanha jiul su eobtjanha ..**_

[Kau tak boleh melakukannya, Kau tak bisa menghapusnya]

_**Nongdamirago yaegihae yaegihae , Jangnanirago yaegihae , Uneungeo anboini oh babe ..**_

[Katakan padaku itu hanya bercanda, katakan itu hanya bercanda. Tak bisakah kau lihat aku menangis, oh sayang]

.

_**Ooou woeo why~ Ooou woeo why~ ..**_

[Ooou woeo mengapa ? Ooou woeo mengapa ?]

_**Lalalila~ lalalila~ lie lie lie lie ..**_

[Lalalila lalalila bohong bohong bohong bohong]

.

_**Ya amureohji anke dareun yeojareul , Mannago haendeuponeul kkeonwa ..**_

[Aku matikan ponselku saat aku sedang bersama wanita lain]

_**Gwichanheun neoui yeonrag deureul , Mot bon cheog haetdeon naui geojitmal ..**_

[Berpura – pura tidak melihat panggilanmu, sebenarnya itu semua bohong]

_**Mujogeon jeogin sarang geuttaen , Micheo alji mothaesseo ..**_

[Pada waktu itu aku tak tahu, tentang cinta tak bersyarat]

_**Dwi dora gal su eobtneun , Urin ibyeoriraneun gil wieseo ..**_

[Berada pada titik dimana aku tak bisa kembali, dari jalan perpisahan kita]

.

_**Meongcheongi gata, jeongmal geobjaengi gata ..**_

[Aku seperti orang bodoh, seperti pengecut]

_**Sarang handan mal hanmadi mothaesseo ..**_

[Aku tak bisa mengatakan aku mencintaimu]

_**Ni sarangeul ijen al geot gateunde, Naege doraoneun mal ..**_

[Aku tahu rasanya suka, aku tahu tentang cintamu. Kukatakan "kembalilah padaku"]

.

_**Jeonbu geojitmal~ Ijeul su itdan mal~ ..**_

[Semuanya bohong, bahwa "aku bisa lupakan"]

_**Naega neol jeil jal ara jal ara , Nuguboda deo jal ara , Urin saranghaetjanha ..**_

[Aku tahu kau yang terbaik, aku tahu kau baik. Aku tahu kau lebih baik dari orang lain. Kita saling mencintai]

.

_**Jasin eobtjanha jiul su eobtjanha ..**_

[Kau tak boleh melakukannya, Kau tak bisa menghapusnya]

_**Nongdamirago yaegihae yaegihae , Jangnanirago yaegihae , Uneungeo anboini oh babe ..**_

[Katakan padaku itu hanya bercanda, katakan itu hanya bercanda. Tak bisakah kau lihat aku menangis, oh sayang]

.

_**Ooou woeo why~ Ooou woeo why~ ..**_

[Ooou woeo mengapa ? Ooou woeo mengapa ?]

_**Lalalila~ lalalila~ lie lie lie lie ..**_

[Lalalila lalalila bohong bohong bohong bohong]

.

**Ya amureohji anke niga naui soneul, Dasi han beon jaba jundamyeon**

[Jika kau meraih tanganku lagi seperti tak pernah ada yang terjadi]

**Gipeun neoui maeumui sangcheo ,Deureul jeonbu da amulge hago sipeo nan**

[Aku ingin menyembuhkan semua dalamnya luka di hatimu]

**I can't let go girl neomu swibge tteonabonaen geol , Nan neo eobsin an doel geot gata**

[Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu, aku membiarkanmu pergi terlalu mudah. Aku tak berpikir aku akan bisa tanpa dirimu]

.

_**Jeonbu geojitmal~ Ijeul su itdan mal~ ..**_

[Semuanya bohong, bahwa "aku bisa lupakan"]

_**Naega neol jeil jal ara jal ara , Nuguboda deo jal ara , Urin saranghaetjanha ..**_

[Aku tahu kau yang terbaik, aku tahu kau baik. Aku tahu kau lebih baik dari orang lain. Kita saling mencintai]

.

_**Jasin eobtjanha jiul su eobtjanha ..**_

[Kau tak boleh melakukannya, Kau tak bisa menghapusnya]

_**Nongdamirago yaegihae yaegihae , Jangnanirago yaegihae , Uneungeo anboini oh babe ..**_

[Katakan padaku itu hanya bercanda, katakan itu hanya bercanda. Tak bisakah kau lihat aku menangis, oh sayang]

.

_**Ooou woeo why~ Ooou woeo why~ ..**_

[Ooou woeo mengapa ? Ooou woeo mengapa ?]

_**Lalalila~ lalalila~ lie lie lie lie ..**_

[Lalalila lalalila bohong bohong bohong bohong]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Annyeong HYUNers ^^ ..**

Han Ahjumma COMEBACK ! Bawa FF baru lagi .. hehehe

Sebelumnya mianhae karena belum ngelanjutin FF lain malah bikin FF baru .. hehe .. mumpung ada Inspirasi sih .. ^^

Aneh ya ceritanya ?! Banyak typo ya .. Hehe

Ah, selera humor saya memang payah -_- eh tapi ini bukan FF homor ya ?! hahaha

.

Sedikit berbagi aja ..

Kisah ini terinspirasi dari kisah seorang RP Daehyun .. ^^

Si RP Daehyun ini RP straight .. pasangan dia sampai sekarang itu yeoja terus .. tapi ternyata dia memiliki masa lalu yang cukup menyesakkan .. tapi lucu buat saya -_- *duh jahatnya ..

2 tahun lalu ke'straight'annya pernah goyah gegara 1 orang RP namja .. ^^

YAP ! sama si RP Baekhyun ..

Mereka pernah deket dan diam – diam pernah saling mencintai (?) tapi tak pernah / tak sempat jadian .. ya tau ndiri lah kenapa penyebabnya .. dan karena sesuatu hal mereka jadi lost contact .. :(

Yang membuatku tertarik adalah ..

**HEY ITU 2 TAHUN LALU !**

BTS belum ada. BAPEXO aja baru debut dan mereka hampir membentuk couple yang sekarang menjadi 'keluarga' dan disebut 'HYUN Family' .. Tidakkah itu menarik ?! ^^

Dan belakangan ini 'Daehyun' kembali bertemu dengan sosok 'Baekhyun' .. :)

Roman – romannya sih jiwa straight'nya mulai goyah lagi .. secara dia belum bisa move on dari Baekhyun .. hahaha .. bercandaan ! ^^

Karena masalah itu hanya dia dan hatinya yang tau ^^ .. Tapi saya juga sedang mencari tahu .. hahaha .. kagak ding :D

Soooo~ ..

**SPECIAL THANKs** kupersembahkan untuk **My Lovely dongsaeng 'DAENHYUN-ah~'** ^^

**Love you~** *cium Bbang YongNam :D .. Makasih sudah memberiku inspirasi hingga bisa membuat FF dengan sistem (?) kebut semalam ..

Walau kau lebih sering menyebalkan dari pada menyenangkan hatiku. Walau kita selalu saling mengatai dan menyindir satu sama lain. Tapi aku tahu kok. Sebenarnya kita ini saling menyayangi .. sini peluk Noona .. HAHAHAHA .. *mendadak mules *muntah bareng yuk Daen :D

**Makasih** juga buat** 'Princess Baekkie'** cantik kayak Barbie (?) .. hahaha, jangan ngambek lagi kalo dipanggil Barbie :D

Mungkin FF ini gak akan ada jika kamu gak datang dalam kehidupan 'kami' .. lebih tepatnya 'dia' *tunjuk sembarang arah .. ^^

LANGGENG ya buat KALIAN .. *hluh (?) hahaha peace (^.^)v

* * *

><p><strong>OKE !<strong> Abaikan cerita diatas ..

Karena itu dosaku menyebarkan aib (?) orang .

Tapi ini gak sepenuhnya persis kisah mereka kok ..

Saya belum sejahat itu menjadikan kisah orang ke dalam imajinasi saya yang suka tak tentu arah ini (ToT)

Jadi mau lanjut gak nih ?! Kalau mau .. **REVIEW JUSEYO ! ^^**

**Yuri minta kritik dan sarannya untuk FF ini ..**

**Tapi kritik yang membangun .. bukan Kritik para HATERS HYUN Fams yang hanya ingin menjatuhkan karya Yuri ..**

Kalau yang itu sih, cuma bisa Yuri bales dengan senyuman manis ^^ .. eh ngakunya Haters tapi kok 'diem - diem' baca .. ^^

**'MAKE ART NOT WAR'** ya Dear kalo kata BYG ^^

.

Yang belum baca .. '**COMPLICATED LOVE Chapter 7' **sudah keluar publish..

Sama Yuri bikin FF Baru (yang udah lumayan lama publish sebenernya) '**1000 Days With YOU !'**

Sampai bertemu di FF DaeBaek dan HYUN Family lain karya Han Yuri .. ^^

Yang tanya kontak Han Yuri bisa buka Profil / Bio / bisa juga ke Facebook :

**'The Hyun Family – BAP Daehyun EXO Baekhyun BTS Taehyung'**

**HYUNers Saranghae~ .. BAPEXOBTS Saranghaja !**

See you~ Chu~ ! ^^


End file.
